Kim Jongwoon
by Baby Kim
Summary: kikihanni ganti penname - Sebuah kisah kecil tentang kewajiban, teman, sahabat, dan keluarga. Cast Super Junior and other.


Title : Kim Jongwoon

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Jadi, Kim Jongwoon, huh?"

Namja berbalut jaket hitam itu tertawa. Menyimpan kembali ponselnya didalam saku celana dan menaruh kedua genggaman tangan dimasing-masing lutut.

"Ne."

Pria baruh baya yang duduk di sofa didepan namja yang dipanggil Kim Jongwoon itu ikut tertawa. "Tak akan ada lagi surat pemanggilan tugas militer bernama Kim Jongwoon di atas mejaku."

Yesung kembali terkekeh. "Kau akan merindukannya, sajangnim?"

"Well," pria itu mengerling jenaka. "Mungkin. Tapi pasti akan lebih banyak lagi surat dengan nama-nama lain yang semakin bertumpuk di meja kerjaku."

Senyum lebar merekah diwajah namja bermata sipit itu. "Ini hanya 2 tahun."

"Ya." Pria dengan papan nama Lee Sooman diatas meja kerjanya itu mengambil sepucuk surat dengan kop surat kemiliteran pemerintah. "Kembalilah. Dengan sehat. Kau sudah terlalu kurus belakangan ini. Mungkin pelatihan bisa membuat tubuhmu kembali berisi."

Yesung mengambil surat yang disodorkan padanya. "Baiklah."

Namja yang tahun ini genap berusia 30 tahun itu bangkit berdiri. Disusul pria berjas abu-abu didepannya.

"Jongwoon."

"Terima kasih sudah mengajarkanku banyak hal selama menjadi anakmu. Aku akan kembali dan siap menerima ilmu lain darimu, sajangnim."

Lelaki berkaca mata itu tersenyum bijak penuh kedewasaan. "Kau yang terbaik, Jongwoon."

Menahan keharuan yang merebak kala mendengar kalimat pengajarnya selama ini, lengan Yesung terulur untuk merangkul Sooman. "Terima kasih."

"Sudah." Melepas rangkulan keduanya dan menepuk kepala Yesung pelan, Sooman menghela nafas. "Masih banyak orang yang harus kau temui hari ini. Semakin lama kau disini, kau membuat kacamataku berembun."

Yesung tertawa. "Jangan menangis, sajangnim."

.

.

Wajib militer. Perjalanan seorang pria selama 2 tahun -umumnya- dalam mengemban tugas negara. Menjalani tugas layaknya tentara pemerintah dan membiasakan diri untuk terbatas dari dunia luar. Bentuk pengabdian warga terhadap negaranya.

Yesung tersenyum. Sebagai pria dewasa dia sadar dia tak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab. Itu bukanlah sifatnya. Menjalani tugas dalam jangka waktu yang tak bisa dikatakan sebentar itu diterimanya dengan penuh rasa bangga.

Dia tahu sekelompok orang tak merelakannya untuk pergi. Ya. Penggemarnya. Tapi Yesung tak akan merubah keputusannya. Ini yang terbaik dan mereka pasti mengerti. Dia yakin itu.

Untuk sementara tahta Yesung Super Junior akan divakumkannya. Digantikan oleh seorang pria bernama Kim Jongwoon.

Kim Jongwoon.

Dia suka nama itu. Nama pemberian orang tuanya yang dia tahu telah menjadi berkah dalam kehidupannya. Meski orang lebih banyak mengenalnya sebagai Yesung, tapi dia tetap suka saat orang-orang memanggilnya dengan Kim Jongwoon. Identitasnya tak terganti. Kim Jongwoon dan Yesung adalah satu orang yang sama.

Kaki panjangnya yang terbalut jeans hitam melangkah ringan melewati lorong-lorong ruang latihan yang selama ini selalu dia kunjungi. Melirik kedalam, dilihatnya beberapa remaja sedang berlatih menari. Yesung tersenyum kecil. Masih tetap berdiri didepan pintu mengawasi hoobaenya latihan.

"Ah, hyung."

Yesung membalikkan badannya. Dua namja menunduk memberi salam padanya.

"Kenapa tak masuk saja?"

Namja bernama Suho lebih dulu bertanya padanya.

Senyum masih terpatri diwajah ramah Yesung. "Hyung hanya kebetulan lewat saja."

"Hyung sudah mau pergi?" Kini Sehun yang bertanya.

Yesung mengangguk. "Ne. Sampaikan salam hyung untuk yang lain. Hyung tak mau mengganggu mereka latihan."

Bergantian kedua hoobae itu memberikan semangat pada Yesung. Sebelum keduanya memohon diri untuk kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka yang tertunda.

Yesung kembali berjalan. Menyapa beberapa staf kantor yang sudah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun. Menuruni tangga, dia membetulkan letak topi dan kacamatanya.

Baru setengah menapaki loby kantor, seruan yang memanggil namanya membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Jongwoon Oppa!"

Berbalik, namja itu melepaskan senyumnya. "Hai."

"Aku pikir oppa sudah tak datang ke kantor lagi." Yeoja itu berhenti di depan Yesung dan menyerahkan sebuah kantung kertas. "Penggemarmu menitipkan ini. Untukmu."

"Ah. Hadiah lagi?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Semakin kau akan pergi, semakin banyak yang menitipkan hadiah padaku."

Yesung terkekeh. "Tenang saja, Jessica-ya. Saat aku wamil nanti aku yakin akan banyak yang menitipkan hadiah padaku untuk diberikan padamu."

Jessica tertawa. Gadis bermantel coklat muda itu memukul pelan lengan Yesung. "Aku tunggu itu."

"Kau akan latihan?"

Jessica mengangguk. "Jadwal tour kami semakin dekat."

"Pasti menyenangkan. Aku akan merindukan konser besar seperti itu."

Kekehan kecil kembali terdengar. "Aku yakin penggemarmu juga menantikannya."

Menggedikkan bahunya, namja itu berkata. "Semoga saja."

Beralih jadwal latihan sudah menghantui seakan mencekik lehernya, Jessica berpamitan. Mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat dan berpelukan ringan lalu berlari kedalam kantor.

Yesung terkekeh kecil. Membayangkan jika penggemarnya melihat kejadian tadi, mereka pasti murka. Yesung tersenyum maklum. Terkadang spekulasi berlebihan yang diberikan penggemarnya sanggup untuk membuatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Mana mungkin dia menyukai sekumpulan gadis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya itu? Kedekatan mereka tak lepas dari hubungan pekerjaan. Lagipula mereka sama-sama berjuang dan bersusah payah merubah nasib dengan menjalani kehidupan sebagai pekerja seni.

Membuka kantung kertas yang dipegangnya, Yesung tersenyum. Beberapa buah-buahan kering dan benda lainnya. Berjalan menuju basement dan memasuki mobil hitam kesayangannya, dengan segera dia menginjak gas menuju sebuah tempat.

.

.

Yesung hafal kode pintu berwarna coklat itu. Matanya mengedar dan mendapati begitu banyak pesan yang ditulis para penggemar didinding lorong apartemen. Menggelengkan kepala sesaat seraya tersenyum, namja itu membuka pintu. Berpasang-pasang sepatu sudah menumpuk dan teriakan menggema diruangan. Hal kecil yang pasti akan dirindukannya nanti.

"Hyung!"

Tangannya terangkat dan menampakkan senyum kecilnya melihat Eunhyuk sedang berbaring di lantai ruang tengah seraya bermain dengan anjing kecilnya.

"Kalian semua dirumah?" Yesung berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati Ryeowook yang sedang mengomel kecil karena Kyuhyun selalu mencuri sandwich yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar! Nanti kubawakan kedepan!"

"Ne." Kyuhyun mencomot sepotong telur gulung lalu cepat-cepat berjalan keluar dapur. "Hyung sudah kekantor?"

Yesung menoleh menghadap Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan mulut penuh terisi. Diangkatnya satu tangan lalu mencubit keras pipi bulat itu. "Sudah."

"Appo!"

"Donghae!"

Yesung berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Kangin. Namja berbadan besar itu keluar dari kamar dan melihat sekelilingnya. Eunhyuk bersungut kesal karena anjing kecilnya yang sedang tertidur nyenyak terbangun kaget lalu kabur menuju dapur.

"Mana dia? Hyung lihat?"

Yesung bergidik ngeri melihat kilat kemarahan di mata Kangin. "Entah. Aku baru saja datang."

"Dikamar Ryeowookie!" Sungmin yang sedari tadi terdiam duduk diatas sofa sembari menonton televisi bersama Shindong melirik jahil. Telunjuknya menunjuk satu kamar diujung ruangan.

"Namja gila! Aku sudah bilang jangan menyentuh barangku! Lee Donghae!"

Yesung mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin. Memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum Shindong menyenggol ujung kakinya.

"Sudah siap?"

Namja bermata sipit itu memeletkan lidahnya. Mengambil ponsel dan memainkannya sebentar. "Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang kerumah. Aku hanya mampir sebentar disini."

"Benar-benar tak mau kami antar?" Sungmin melipat salah satu kakinya dan menahan kepalanya dengan satu tangan diatas sandaran sofa.

Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Tempatnya jauh."

"Tadinya aku ingin masak banyak untuk merayakan ini." Ryeowook yang baru bergabung meletakkan sepiring sandwich dan apel kupas diatas meja. Menunjuk Shindong dengan garpu kecil sebelum menusukkan apel dan menyuapkannya kemulutnya sendiri. "Tapi Shindong hyung bilang tidak usah."

"Yesung hyung yang bilang begitu. Aku hanya menyampaikan." Shindong yang duduk diatas karpet melipat kedua kakinya lalu mencomot sepotong sandwich isi tuna.

"Aku lebih suka kita duduk bersama dan mengobrol saja." Yesung menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi tempat pada Eunhyuk yang baru datang dengan sepiring telur gulung beserta saos botol.

"Aku pasti kerepotan." Shindong berdecak. "Harus mengurusi bocah-bocah ini."

"Ada aku." Kangin ikut bergabung dan duduk dilantai berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun yang terus memenuhi rongga mulutnya dengan telur gulung tanpa henti. Pantas saja namja itu begitu berisi sekarang.

"Semua akan terasa berbeda mulai besok." Sungmin mengambil apel lalu memberikannya pada Yesung. "Pasti lain rasanya menjalani kegiatan tanpa hyung bersama kami."

"Mungkin akan berbeda." Yesung menyamankan punggungnya. "Tapi apa kalian harus mengeluh?"

Hanya suara televisi dan deru mesin air conditioner yang terdengar. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tak lagi mengunyah.

"Aku tahu ini berat. Tapi ketika seseorang pergi seperti Jungsoo hyung, Heechul hyung, bahkan Youngwoon," namja itu menunjuk Kangin, "kita semua bisa melaluinya."

"Pasti akan ada yang datang dan per-"

"Siwon bilang dia sedang dijalan. Sebentar lagi akan sampai."

Selain Yesung yang tertawa, semua mata memandang tajam pada Donghae yang dengan santainya berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah dengan ponsel di tangan. Wajah polosnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sama sekali tak tahu situasi penuh kebijaksanaan yang tengah melanda seluruh member. Tanpa sadar bahwa dia sudah memotong ucapan namja paling tua itu.

"Wae?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Yesung menggerakkan jarinya membentuk seperti lingkaran besar. "Ani. Duduklah."

"Ah, ya. Jarang sekali malam-malam seperti ini kita semua berkumpul." Mata sipit Yesung semakin mengecil ketika dia tersenyum.

"Kami memang sedang tak ada jadwal." Eunhyuk meneguk air mineral di mug keramiknya hingga tandas. "Bahkan Siwon yang gila kerja pun sedang tak ada jadwal."

"Dia terlalu keras bekerja." Sungmin kembali menyuapkan potongan apel ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku heran kenapa dia mau saja menerima semua tawaran yang manajer berikan."

"Dia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk menjadi orang sukses meski bukan menjadi seorang businessman." Kangin membuka mulutnya saat Kyuhyun menyuapkan sepotong apel padanya.

"Dan dia sudah membuktikannya." Ryeowook mengganti saluran televisi. "Siwon hyung sangat populer dimana-mana sekarang."

"Membicarakanku?"

Seorang namja bermantel hitam datang dengan senyum ramahnya, membuat kedua lubang dipipinya menjadi semakin kentara terlihat. Menyimpan mantelnya, Siwon duduk dilantai dan meletakkan kantung belanjanya ditengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Wine?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam terlonjak senang dan bergegas mengambil gelas didapur. Sungmin yang memiliki hobi yang sama dengan Kyuhyun segera menyusulnya dengan membawa botol besar berisi minuman berkadar alkohol rendah itu.

"Dua orang itu mulai menggila." Eunhyuk meletakkan piring yang dipangkunya. "Ada yang lain?"

"Coke." Siwon mengeluarkan sebotol besar minuman berwarna kehitaman dan meletakkannya dimeja. "Kyuhyun-ah! Ambilkan gelas lagi!"

Donghae mencibir. "Itu kan minuman kesukaanmu."

Pria bermarga Choi itu tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan dua baris giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Lainnya?" Tangan Kangin terarah merebut kantung kertas itu. "Jus buah, ginseng, tteoboki?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Mengobrol dan makanan ringan pasti cocok."

Kangin menggelengkan kepala meski kedua tangannya sibuk membuka bungkusan makanan kecil yang Siwon bawa.

"Ne, hyung." Siwon menerima gelas yang Sungmin berikan, sementara dia dan Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dengan gelas tinggi yang sudah terisi minuman favorit mereka.

"Jadi apa pekerjaanmu nanti, hyung?" Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya.

Yesung menyuapkan sepotong tteoboki sebelum menjawab. "Pelayanan masyarakat."

"Apa mungkin bisa ikut berpartisipasi drama musical seperti Leeteuk hyung?" Sungmin bertanya.

"Entahlah." Yesung kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Aku belum tahu pasti."

"Tugas apapun itu, aku harus melakukannya dengan serius." Lanjut pria bermarga Kim itu. "Hah... Tantangan baru."

Shindong menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Dalam hidupmu? Ya. Setelah itu, giliranku yang akan menjalaninya."

"Semua orang akan menjalaninya." Yesung menutup matanya. "Tunggu saja waktu yang akan mempertemukanmu."

"Dua tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar." Donghae menatap kaki meja tanpa berkedip.

Kangin menepuk bahu pria bermarga Lee itu. "Tapi itu tak akan terasa berat."

"Ya." Yesung mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu dengan cepat membalas pesan yang datang. "Jangan pernah mengeluh tentang sesuatu. Karena semuanya memiliki makna."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir untuk menahan butiran yang mendobrak ingin keluar dari maniknya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Takdir itu datang untuk dijalani. Bukan dihindari."

Hanya Yesunglah yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku mempercayakan kalian untuk meneruskan apa yang sudah kita mulai." Namja itu menepuk bahu Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya. "Aku pastikan tak akan ada yang berubah nanti."

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bahkan penggemar. Kalian tahu, mereka begitu setia selama ini." Yesung tersenyum. "Mereka begitu hebat. Tanpa akupun, dukungan mereka pasti akan selalu mengalir deras."

Siwon memanglingkan wajahnya. Tak sanggup menatap pria bernama keluarga Kim paling tua itu.

"Jangan menangis." Yesung merangkul bahu Eunhyuk yang tertunduk. "Aku tidak mau melihat kalian sedih."

"Aku bukan pergi untuk meninggalkan kalian." Wajah ramah itu kembali tersenyum. "Aku akan kembali."

"Hyung." Kangin bangkit lalu merangkul Yesung. Bahkan pria bertubuh besar itupun tak sanggup menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Yesung merasakan kehangatan dimalam dingin ini berkat dekapan erat dari member lain yang mengerubunginya. Menahan butiran bening yang hampir menetes, pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Mengucapkan syukur karena masih banyak orang yang memperdulikannya. Memperhatikannya. Memberikannya semangat. Meski mungkin mereka tak mungkin untuk terus bertegur sapa, tapi Yesung tahu. Semuanya tak ada yang berubah.

Tak akan ada lagi Kyuhyun dengan sifat jahil dan kekanakannya. Donghae dengan wajah polosnya. Sungmin dengan sifat pendiamnya yang mungkin tak semua orang tahu bahwa pria itu jarang bicara. Kangin dengan sifat kerasnya meski sebenarnya dia begitu lembut. Shindong dengan kata-kata penghibur dan penyemangatnya. Ryeowook dengan sifat cerianya yang selalu membuat suasana disekitarnya menjadi lebih berwarna. Eunhyuk dengan sifat konyolnya. Dan Siwon dengan kemurahan hatinya.

Hal-hal kecil yang pasti dirindukannya.

.

.

Beberapa pakaian sudah disusunnya dengan rapi didalam sebuah tas besar. Perlengkapannya, seragamnya, semua hal yang dibutuhkannya dan tak boleh dilupakannya sudah tersimpan dengan nyaman ditempatnya. Beberapa hal kecil yang diperlukannya disimpan dalam tempat yang mudah dijangkau.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Begitu pula jendela kamarnya. Suara televisi dan suara orang yang berbincang dapat ditangkapnya. Lalu jejak langkah mendekat membuatnya menolehkan kepala.

"Pakaian hangat, kaos kaki. Apa lagi Jongwoonnie?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk kekamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Yesung tersenyum.

"Ah! Sarung tangan! Dimana kau menyimpannya?" Wanita itu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan berjongkok didepan laci lemari. "Disini?"

"Ya, disitu." Pria itu tersenyum. "Eomma yang menyimpan pakaianku. Bagaimana mungkin eomma lupa dimana eomma meletakkannya."

"Ya ya." Wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu itu mendekat dan meletakkan beberapa sarung tangan yang diharapkan bisa memberikan kehangatan pada sang putra. "Eomma sudah tak muda lagi. Wajar jika eomma lupa."

Dengan cepat ibunya menyimpan benda-benda itu kedalam tas. "Obat-obatanmu?"

"Aku tak sakit, eomma. Lagipula disana pasti sudah disiapkan." Yesung tersenyum kecil. Namja itu hanya duduk terdiam dipinggir ranjang sedangkan ibunya bergerak kesana-kemari. Mengambil barang yang bahkan tak diperlukan Yesung.

"Untuk apa aku membawa album foto keluarga sebesar ini?" Yesung mengangkat sebuah buku tebal berwarna biru tua. "Cukup satu foto saja."

"Ah, ya. Benar." Dengan cepat album foto itu disingkirkan ibunya.

"Alat mandimu?"

"Sudah," jawab Yesung.

"Pakaian hangatmu?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Sarung tanganmu?"

"Eomma baru saja menyimpannya ke dalam tas."

"Seragammu?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sang ibu kembali membongkar tas besarnya. Membuat semua barang yang sudah tersusun rapi kembali berceceran.

"Ah, sudah. Ya. Baiklah. Lalu..."

Perlahan kedua tangan pria muda itu meraih jemari ibunya yang bergerak tak tentu. Terlihat linglung dan bingung.

"Eomma."

Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan. Hati Yesung terenyuh melihat wajah tua ibunya yang terlihat lelah dan ada tekanan meski tak banyak disana. Wanita yang melahirkannya itu kini balas menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan lebih kuat.

"Anak eomma."

Yesung terdiam.

"Kau sudah besar." Mata tua itu berkaca-kaca.

"Padahal sepertinya baru kemarin eomma membelikanmu kado ulang tahun yang pertama."

Tetesan bening mengalir dipipi putih ibunya.

"Baru kemarin eomma mendengarmu merengek minta disekolahkan di sekolah dasar didekat rumah kita."

Salah satu tangan ibunya terangkat untuk membelai lengannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah sebesar ini."

Yesung menggigit bibirnya.

"Sudah jadi seorang pria dengan tanggung jawab besar."

"Eomma bangga padamu."

Tanap sanggup menahan haru, keduanya saling berpelukan. Butiran bening yang seharian ini berhasil ditahannya kini dengan bebas mengalir keluar dari manik matanya yang hitam kelam. Kini dia harus mulai membiasakan diri tak mendapatkan pelukan hangat ibunya yang selama ini dengan bebas didapatkannya.

Melepas dekapannya, pria itu mengusap pipi ibunya yang bertabur air mata. "Saranghae eomma."

Dengan senyum penuh kebanggan, ibunya menjawab. "Nado saranghae, nae aegya."

"Ehem."

Suara kecil dari depan pintu membuat Yesung menoleh. Seorang namja yang merupakan adik kandungnya terlihat mengibaskan tangan kedepan seraya mengedarkan pandangan.

"Kau tak berpamitan padaku?" Yesung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berdiri. Tertawa kecil melihat adiknya seperti terlihat malas-malasan menyambut uluran tangannya. Namun mendekapnya begitu erat hingga membuat Yesung tertawa geli.

"Jaga eomma." Yesung mengacak rambut Jongjin yang merebahkan kepala dibahunya. "Jangan membuat toko dan cafeku bangkrut. Ingat itu."

Dengan cepat Jongjin melepas dekapannya. "Ya!"

Ibu dari kedua pria tampan itu tertawa melihat putra bungsunya yang mengernyit kesal meski hanya digoda oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Pergilah kedepan. Appa memanggilmu, hyung."

.

.

"Kim Jongwoon!"

"Siap! Saya!"

Pria itu begitu gagah dengan seragam barunya. Seragam yang sudah sejak lama dirindukannya. Sepasang pakaian kebanggaan berwarna hijau dengan motif belang-belang.

Tatapan matanya tetap sama. Tajam dan tegas. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung seperti tersihir oleh lubang hitam yang sanggup membawamu kealam mimpi penuh dengan keajaiban dan kebaikan.

Postur tubuhnya lebih tegap. Dengan bentuk badan ideal dan terbentuk atletis berkat latihan rutin. Lengan kekar yang sanggup merangkulmu dalam kehangatan. Sehangat hatinya.

Dia berdiri dibarisan depan. Posisinya yang berada diujung membuat suara lantangnyalah yang memulai dalam menyebutkan urutan barisan team.

Berkat posisinya yang strategis itulah, telinga tajamnya mampu mendengar suara televisi yang diletakkan tepat diruangan disampingnya. Suara-suara berita dari luar yang begitu dirindukannya.

Dadanya membusung bangga dan bibirnya membentuk senyum penuh kemenangan saat mendengar salah satu berita yang sanggup didengarnya meski sayup-sayup.

"_Super Junior sukses menggelar tour keliling dunianya. Dimulai dari Seoul, Amerika Selatan, Asia, hingga Eropa. Melebarkan sayap hingga mancanegara-"_

Sekali lagi pria muda itu tersenyum. Seakan mendapatkan kekuatan baru untuk kembali melanjutkan hari-harinya.

"Aku tahu kalian bisa."

.

.

Selamat bertugas, Kim Jongwoon!

Sign,

Kiki Hanni


End file.
